officialoliviaholtfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Fisher
Jordan William Fisher (born April 24, 1994) is an American singer, songwriter, dancer and actor. His self-titled EP was released by Hollywood Records on August 19, 2016. He has had recurring roles on the television series, The Secret Life of the American Teenager and Liv and Maddie, and supporting roles in the television films, Teen Beach Movie, Teen Beach 2 and Grease: Live. He is set to assume the role of John Laurens/Philip Hamilton in the Broadway production of Hamilton beginning November 20, 2016. Early life and education Fisher was born and raised in Birmingham, Alabama.Maria Yagoda, "5 Things to Know About Your New Crush, Grease: Live's Jordan Fisher," People, February 1, 2016. Jordan's biological mother was 16 at the time of his birth, and he was legally adopted and raised by his maternal grandparents, Rodney and Pat. The Fishers also adopted Jordan's two siblings, Cory and Trinity as their mother struggled with substance abuse -- she does not have a relationship with the children. During an interview with Hollywood Today Live, Fisher revealed his multi-ethnic background. Fisher got involved in gymnastics at age 2 and at age 10, had the opportunity to compete in the Beijing Olympics but Fisher -- who had discovered his love for performing in school plays -- chose musical theater instead. He became interested in musical theater in the fifth grade, after being cast in a school production of School House Rock, Jr.''Jane Hong, "Jordan Fisher," ''Composure, January 2016, pp. 26-29. Fisher was home-schooled as a child and earned a high school degree from Harvest Christian Academy. Fisher also enrolled in courses as Jacksonville State University in 2011. That same year, Jordan and his mother officially moved to Los Angeles and they were joined by his father and siblings in 2015. He soon began acting at Birmingham Children's TheatreAlec Harvey, "Actor and Birmingham native Jordan Fisher is set to become the next big thing," The Birmingham News, June 24, 2015. and Red Mountain Theatre Company in Birmingham, where he was offered a contract with Disney after being spotted by a talent scout. He moved to Los Angeles, California, in 2011.Molly Hudelson, "Jordan Fisher: 'A year ago I couldn't even imagine myself being at this point'," AXS, August 27, 2014. Career Music In 2014, Fisher released three pop-soul songs on Radio Disney: "By Your Side", "Never Dance Alone" and "What I Got"."13 Things You Should Know About Jordan Fisher," Oh My Disney, July 5, 2015. In 2015, he signed a record deal with Hollywood Records. On February 1, 2016, he released "Counterfeit", his first track for the label.Bianca Gracie, "Jordan Fisher From 'Grease: Live' Releases New 'Counterfeit' Track: Listen," Idolator, February 1, 2016. Fisher's first single, "All About Us", was released on April 15, 2016, and produced by Warren "Oak" Felder of the production duo Pop & Oak.Ella Ceron, "Why You Need to Put Grease Live!'s Jordan Fisher on Your Playlists ASAP," Teen Vogue, June 21, 2016.Robbie Daw, "Jordan Fisher Makes Pop Debut With 'All About Us': Watch The Video," Idolator, May 11, 2016. The song's music video, directed by TK McKamy, premiered on Vibe.com on May 11, 2016.Mikey Fresh, "Premiere: Jordan Fisher's 'All About Us' Video," Vibe, May 11, 2016. For the week of June 13, 2016, "All About Us" ranked as the second-most added song on pop radio stations.Brian Cantor, "Shawn Mendes' 'Treat You Better' Repeats as Pop Radio's Most Added; Jordan Fisher Follows," Headline Planet, June 14, 2016. It is the first track on Fisher's self-titled EP, which was released on August 19, 2016.Lauren Craddock, "'Grease Live!' Star Jordan Fisher Takes Influence From '90s R&B for New Single 'All I Wanna Do': Exclusive Premiere," Billboard, August 17, 2016. He has referred to the EP's sound as pop-soul-R&B, influenced by '80s soul music.Tom Jensen, "Actor/musician Jordan Fisher calls NASCAR experience 'unreal'," Fox Sports, March 15, 2016. In 2015, Fisher joined Disney Channel Circle of Stars for a cover of the song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" from the film Frozen. For his role on Liv and Maddie, he sang both a duet and ballad version of the song "True Love", which appeared on the show's soundtrack in 2015.Chelsea Duff, "Exclusive: We talked to Jordan Fisher about Liv and Maddie, his upcoming music and ultimate career goals," Girls' Life, February 1, 2016. He contributed two tracks, "Fallin' For Ya" and "Wanna Be With You", along with vocals on three others, to the Teen Beach 2 soundtrack, released in 2015. On March 13, 2016, he sang the national anthem before the NASCAR Good Sam 500 stock car race at the Phoenix International Raceway in Avondale, Arizona. He is also featured on Track #2 on Olivia Holt's self-titled debut EP, "Thin Air". Fisher plays six instruments: piano, guitar, bass, harmonica, French horn and drums."Interview with Jordan Fisher," Glitter, July 4, 2015. Television Fisher's first television role was as a guest star on a 2009 episode of iCarly on Nickelodeon. His first major part was as Grace Bowman's half-brother Jacob on seasons 4 and 5 of ABC Family's The Secret Life of the American Teenager.Stephanie Osmanski, "6 Projects You Never Realized Jordan Fisher Was In," M Magazine, April 23, 2015. He portrayed the recurring character Holden Dippledorf on Liv and Maddie on the Disney Channel starting in 2015, and has also appeared in The Thundermans and Teen Wolf. He played the surfer gang leader Seacat in the cable TV movies Teen Beach Movie (2013) and Teen Beach 2 (2015).Katie Cannon, "Birmingham's Jordan Fisher co-stars in Disney Channel's 'Teen Beach Movie'," The Birmingham News, July 10, 2013. On Grease: Live, a live performance of Grease televised on Fox, Fisher starred as Doody, opposite Carly Rae Jepsen as his girlfriend Frenchy. He sings a rendition of "Those Magic Changes" that was widely praised as a highlight of the show.Lindsey Weber, "Grease: Live! Breakout Jordan Fisher Is Adorably Shy About His New Heartthrob Status," Cosmopolitan, February 2, 2016.Kelsie Gibson, "The Internet Is Buzzing Over Jordan Fisher's Performance on Grease: Live, and Rightfully So," PopSugar, February 1, 2016.Marc Snetiker, "5 showstopping highlights from Grease: Live," Entertainment Weekly, January 31, 2016. Theatre Fisher is set to make his Broadway debut in Hamilton on November 22, 2016, as he assumes the role of John Laurens/Philip Hamilton from Anthony Ramos.BWW News Desk. "Recording Artist Jordan Fisher to Make Broadway Debut in HAMILTON; Anthony Ramos to Depart Next Month" broadwayworld.com, October 19, 2016 Discography Extended plays Singles Other appearances Soundtracks * "True Love (Ballad)" and "True Love (Piano Duet)" (with Dove Cameron) (Liv and Maddie OST, Walt Disney Records, March 17, 2015) * "Wanna Be With You", "Falling for Ya" (with Chrissie Fit), "Best Summer Ever" (with Garrett Clayton, Grace Phipps, John DeLuca, Maia Mitchell and Ross Lynch), "Gotta Be Me" (with Clayton, Phipps, De Luca, Mitchell and Lynch) and "That's How We Do" (with Clayton, Phipps, De Luca, Mitchell and Lynch) (Teen Beach 2 OST, Walt Disney Records, June 23, 2015) * "Summer Nights" (with Cast) and "Those Magic Changes" (with Aaron Tveit and Cast) (Grease: Live, Paramount Pictures, January 31, 2016) Filmography References External links * Official website Category:Living people Category:1994 births Category:Male actors from Birmingham, Alabama Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:African-American male singers Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American male pop singers Category:American soul singers Category:Hollywood Records artists